When You Care
by writergirl15
Summary: Harry and Snape go back in time to the mauraders era. They both find Lily and Snape realizes He now has a second chance with her. But what would happen to Harry if Lily didn't marry James. Is Snape willing to give up Lily for Harry ?


A Harry Potter Fan fiction

When You Care

By: Katrina Chapman

Characters: Harry, Snape, Lily, James, Sirius, Wormtail, Dumbledore, you get the idea.

Warnings: This is a time-travel mauraders era fic. If you don't like it don't read it.

Summary: Harry and Snape go back in time to the mauraders era. They both find Lily and Snape realizes He now has a second chance with her. But what would happen to Harry if Lily didn't marry James. Is Snape willing to give up Lily for Harry ?

A/N: so ya this story is written for leaky witch. I hope you guys like it.

Chapter 1: The Batman

Harry merely looked at his breakfast instead of eating it. He was glad to be back at Hogwarts but has a horrible first day pre-planned for him. First class is double potions with the Slytherins. Another words Harry starts his day off in the company of the two people he hates most. Draco Malfoy and professor Snape.

"Come on mate; cheer up "said Ron. If Ron is cheerful than Harry should be too. At least that's the way Ron thinks.

"I can't be cheerful "was Harry's curt reply.

"You know Quidditch is starting soon "said Hermione Harry's other best friend. Hermione, being the smart bookworm girl she is, it has to be a special occasion for her to willingly mention Quidditch.

"What does Quidditch have to do with anything? "Asked Harry.

"I'm just trying to help you out of your depression "said Hermione timidly.

"Ya, well I'm not depressed. I'll see you in the dungeons. "Harry snapped, standing up and quickly exiting the great hall.

He marched angrily up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, spitting the password through his teeth. Harry tried to figure out why he's so mad. _Oh yea, maybe it's because I'm marked for death. _He thought bitterly. The others wouldn't understand. They both have families or parents that tell them everything will be okay and even though it will not be okay, Harry still wishes he had the same.

Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasly, said that Harry is as good as her own son but it's just not the same.

Harry stared into the mirror in his bed chambers, and looked deeply into his eyes. His mother's eyes. If she were here, his mother, she would tell him that everything is going to be okay, that Voldemort is not his problem and that he should things to the adults.

But Harry's mother isn't here, and Voldemort **is** his problem. He can't leave things to the adults because he's the only who can defeat the Dark Lord.

Harry pounded his fist hard enough against the mirror, that his hand started to bleed. Shards of the mirror fell away when he pulled his hand back. Harry ignored it as he walked away and flopped onto his four poster bed.

"Oooh broken mirror seven years bad luck. Oh well. Too bad eh Harry? "Said Neville from his bed.

Harry jolted into a sitting position. He had not noticed Neville coming into the boys' dorm, and now someone had witnessed his moment of madness.

"I'm sorry Neville. I didn't see you there. "Harry quickly apologized, hoping to give the hint of apologizing for his fit without mentioning it. Neville seemed to understand for he said

"Don't worry about it. I know how you feel." Harry was about to point out that Neville doesn't know how he feels but realized that Neville does understand how he feels. Or at least he understands better than Ron and Hermione ever would.

But before Harry could express his gratitude, Ron ambled through the door. The boy has great timming.

"There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere. "Said Ron. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. If they were truly looking for him they would have checked here first.

"Well you found me. Now let's go to class. "

Severus Snape truly hates first years. _The stupid brats don't know which end of a cauldron is up. _Although according to Ministry guidelines he's not technically allowed to call them stupid brats. To their faces.

Harry watched the bat-like professor descend the stairs to the dungeons, his robes billowing out behind him.

"Come enter the torture chamber, where I pretend to be innocent "said Ron in an evil scientist voice hunching over.

"I don't like you Potter so I'm going to take away all Gryffindor's house points. " Ron said trying to imitate professor Snape.

Harry tried to warn Ron that professor Snape was standing right behind him, but he didn't listen.

"I don't like Potter either "said a silky and deadly voice. " And, unfortunately for you Weasly, I actually have the power to remove house points. Fifty points from Gryffindor for your disrespect Weasly. And if you say anything else I will take another fifty. " Snape said.

Several students looked ready to protest, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione just kept their mouths shut. Snape smiled at them, pure loathing on his face. Harry refused to waver in the on going staring contest.

"But that's not fair! "Said Seamus. Snape broke his eye contact with Harry to smile viciously at Seamus.

"I'll show you what's fair . Another fifty points from Gryffindor. "Said Snape cruelly. " Now into the classroom and sit down _quietly. _"

The rest of potions class was murder and Harry received detention.

"What is it now Miss. Granger? " Snape snapped as Hermione raised her hand for the fifth consecutive time in a row.

"I just have a question about one of the ingredients you have listed on the board "Hermione said while Ron rolled his eyes.

"Miss Granger I have a headache and if you say one more word Gryffindor will lose all its house points. " Said Snape rubbing his temples. Harry is a smart and so is Hermione so they said nothing. However Hermione looked rather dejected, not having her question answered.

"But that's not fair "Said Ron before Hermione's hand covered his mouth to prevent them losing anymore house points.

Harry opened his mouth to yawn, raising his hand to stifle it when –

"Detention, Potter, my office 7:00pm "Said Snape not bothering to listen to Harry's half mumbled response.

In the Great hall, for lunch, Harry sat dreading detention with Snape. He is in a fouler mood than normal, so absolutely nothing good can come out of this. Although it would be worse if he had detention with Umbridge. Thankfully when she had been sacked last year Dumbledore had seeked out a replacement himself. Their new defense against the dark arts teacher is none other than Nymphadora Tonks.

"Harry please eat" But it wasn't Hermione who said it. This time it was Ginny. She had a look on her face that made her look very much like . Harry almost ate something. Almost.

"I'm not hungry "Mumbled Harry dully. But before anyone else could say anything, there was an explosion from somewhere down the Gryffindor table. Neville's head emerged from the cloud of smoke coughing and spluttering. Harry saw Fred and George laughing. Neville is normally the butt of their cruel jokes.

"What did you do this time?" Ron asked them. Fred just merely chuckled while George explained.

"Just a bit of extremely flammable parchment. If you touch it, it goes up with a bang. Poor Neville." George said with false sympathy.

"Bloody brilliant" complimented the twins friend Lee Jordin.

"I'm okay , I'm okay" Neville said loudly to the group of onlookers. The slytherins just laughed shrewdly.

"come on Harry" said Ginny, gently tugging Harry's elbow. Harry got up and left the Great Hall with her.

He blindly followed Ginny up to the common room. Harry was too deep in thought to notice anything. He had almost walked into a suit of armour when Ginny yanked him out of the way, again, by his elbow.

Harry couldn't help but think why me? But you would think that too if you were Harry. He ran his finger over his scar wondering what life would be like he didn't have it. What if Neville was the one with the scar? What if the prophecy had been about _Neville _and Lord Voldemort? What if the famous Harry Potter wasn't famous at all?

And then there were the more trivial injustices, like Snape and Malfoy. Harry wondered if he had been in slytherin, and had accepted Malfoy's offer to become friends then maybe things would be more enjoyable. He wouldn't have Malfoy to make fun of him.

And then there was the Snape issue. If Harry's dad, James, had never existed Snape wouldn't be able to hate him. But if James did not exist then Harry did not exist. What if James hadn't tortured Snape and what if, ultimately, Lily Evans, Harry's mother, had remained friends with Snape, then Snape couldn't possibly hate Harry. Could he?

"Harry?" asked Ginny tentatively not sure wether he was done staring into space. Harry looked at Ginny as if he had suddenly realized she was there. But how could Harry possibly forget about his wonderful girlfriend. He ran his fingers through Ginny's red hair making her blush. Harry heard gagging noises behind him and turned to see Ron and Hermione.

"Oh grow up Ronald!" said Hermione impatiently. "Come on Harry or we're going to be late for Defence Against the Dark Arts class" she said checking her watch.

As much as Harry loves DADA class, and his teacher, he didn't want to leave Ginny. The moment was so perfect before it was interrupted.

Dinner was an uneventful affair. The ghosts floated above occasionally swooping down to gripe about how they wished they could eat. Malfoy sat smugly while chatting wih his worshippers. The staff, for the most part were watching to make sure no dinner fights broke out. When Harry saw Snape exit out a door to the left of the Great Hall he decided he'd better get a move on so he wouldn't be late and earn a second detention. "I'd better leave now. You know, so I don't get a detention for being late, 'cause you know Snape'll use any oppourtunity." Harry said and his friends all gave him sympathetic smiles.

Harry walked down to the dugeons, feeling the draft with every step. Never had he ever dreaded detention as much as he was dreading it now. Harry just had a feeling something was going to go wrong. When he reached the door that led to Snape's office Harry paused for a moment. Taking a deep breath he raised his fist and knocked on the heavey wooden door.


End file.
